Fridays
by The Grilled Cheesus
Summary: She still hopes for the day her grandmother loves her again. She dreams of being famous. But there's nothing that she wants more in that moment than her Friday night date nights back.


**Author's Note: **Post 4x09. Ignores the two latest episodes because of reasons. Just some Brittana and a healthy side of Quinntana friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was sitting in the choir room with the other glee club alumni and newbies, watching Finn at the front of the room gathering himself to give them a pep talk about _being a team_ and that _it's not over_ even though they lost sectionals a couple of days ago and whatnot. Santana doesn't know why she or any other of the glee club alumni are there, really. The newbies lost sectionals so their services as mentors aren't really needed anymore so she doesn't know why she decided to come when Mercedes had texted her saying Finn wanted to meet in the choir room.

Except she does know why; any opportunity to see _her _is a good one.

So here she sits, in the back row; her valiant efforts to not stare at the back of _her _beautiful head gone to waste the moment she gave in and glanced to the bottom row, eyes trained on _her _ever since.

"Okay, guys!" Finn clapped and walked up to a very sombre looking group.

"No offense Finn, but why are we here?" Jake asked him before he could say what he wanted.

"Yeah, you guys lost so I don't understand why you called _us _here—no offense, newbies," Santana said.

"I need you guys here because I need your help showing these guys that even though this year's over, we're still a club; a family."

"What's the point, Finn? We lost, we're not going to regionals or nationals, it's over," Tina said, still seeming bitter over their loss. Santana feels for the girl, it's her senior year and she won't be able to finish it on a high note like they did last year. It's tough.

"Look, I know it sucks that you guys lost and that it's your last year for some of you but that doesn't mean we're still not a club," Finn said. "Remember what Rachel said?"

"Rachel said a lot of things and she used difficult words sometimes so I mostly tuned her out," Brittany said but without any malice, causing the alumni to chuckle a little, lightening the mood.

Santana couldn't help but smile at that. She missed it when Brittany would say things like that. She missed when Brittany would ask some sort of bizarre question but would be genuinely curious. She missed her hugs, her kisses, her smile—she just missed Brittany.

"You're a fool, Santana," someone hissed in her ear—looks like she was caught staring.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she whispered lowly, not wanting to draw attention to them, "You should worry about your own messed up problems, I thought you had outgrown this messing-up-your-life shit, Quinn."

"Now _you're _the one who doesn't know what they're talking about. How can you berate me for doing what Puck did?"

"Shelby wasn't _married, _Quinn."

"She was Beth's adoptive mother!" Quinn said in an exclaimed whisper.

"Uh Quinn? Santana?" Finn said, "You guys okay back there?"

Santana side-eyed the girl next to her before turning her attention to Finn, "Yeah, we're good Finnocence, continue with your pep-talk," she said.

"Santana, stop calling me that," Finn said, exasperated.

"Not a chance," Santana smirked while Finn shook his head in resignation, a little smile tugging at his lips. Yeah, they're different now but some things never change; especially when coming back to this place. It's more out of a messed up nostalgic camaraderie rather than malice but it's nice to know some things don't change.

Finn turned back to the group to continue his talk of _being a family _and whatnot while Santana turned back to Quinn.

"Look, I know what Puck did was messed up but at least he wasn't a home-wrecker," she said seriously.

"He was when he ruined my relationship with Finn."

"It takes two to tango, Quinn. You could have said no but you didn't and what you guys did was a mistak—"

"Beth is _not _a mistake," Quinn cut in, something flashing in her eyes.

"Would you shut up and let me talk?" Santana spat.

Quinn glared but gave her a curt nod to continue.

"What you and Puck _did _was a mistake," Santana started, "But even _I_ could see that your lizard baby is a fucking angel that was meant to be here. You just hurt people, Quinn."

"I know," Quinn ground out, "And I regret it but I don't regret Beth."

"Then why are you doing this? Because he says he's going to leave his wife?" Santana asked, "Don't do it again, Quinn, don't be that girl who hurts people," she implored, "You did right by Beth by giving her up to Shelby and giving her a life you weren't capable of, you're a good person… so don't do something that you'd be too ashamed to tell her about."

Santana could see Quinn clench her jaws, eyes misting up. They claimed they were best friends, all three of them, and yet she and Brittany were busy in their own world when Quinn was dealing on her own. She wasn't there for her before but she was now and she's not going to let Quinn fuck up her life, and others', like she almost did with Beth and Shelby.

Quinn takes a deep breath and lets it out, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Listen to you, all grown up," Quinn said and giving a wry chuckle.

Santana shrugs, acting all nonchalant like it's no big deal, "Yeah, well, we all have to grow up and do the mature things sometime."

Quinn just hums noncommittally as they turn their attention back to the front where the group is laughing at some story Finn is telling.

"Sometimes doing the right thing doesn't mean it's the best thing," Quinn murmurs, "Especially if two people are hurt because of it."

Santana gives her a look.

"Everyone wants something or _someone _worth fighting for," Quinn continues and Santana just looks at her quizzically because _what the fuck? _She's pretty sure Quinn is quoting Mulan now.

"Are you hig—,"

"_You _have someone worth fighting for, someone you've _been _fighting for years so why are you giving up now?" Quinn cuts her off.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just…," Santana sighed, "I don't even know anymore."

"You miss her, she misses you," Quinn began, "You love her, she loves you; just ask if she'd take you back—which she would because come on, it's Brittany and you guys are hopelessly in love."

"I don't know, wouldn't it seem like I'm jerking her around?"

"Well you're not, you just came to your senses and realised how stupid you were for breaking up with her over a very, _very _brief 'energy exchange' which I don't even know what you mean by that by the way."

Santana stayed silent because yeah, it sounds pretty stupid when put like that.

"Just do it, Santana," Quinn said, "Just try doing this because she clearly wants to and because you'll regret letting her go the moment someone else comes along and makes her happy."

_I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth, _Santana wanted to say.

"Look at us, being all mature and shit, actually trying to help each other," Santana said but gave a genuine smile, "Makes me want to hurl."

Quinn just chuckled as they lapsed into silence, giving their attention to the front of the room.

"Okay, so," Finn began as they tuned back in, "I know Thanksgiving already past but I thought we could do something for it," he said.

"Dude, please don't tell me you want us to sing songs about being thankful or something," Puck groaned.

Finn and the others laughed, "No, it's a little different," he said, "Instead of saying what we're thankful for, each of us are going to tell us about a dream, goal or hope—sort of like what we did with Mr. Schue last year."

"That's it?" Ryder asked.

"That's it," Finn nodded, "Glee may be over this year but that doesn't mean you guys don't have other things to look forward to."

There was a round of nods and murmured agreements around the room.

"Looks like we're not the only ones maturing," Santana said absently.

"He's still has a long way to go, though," Quinn said.

"Right, so who's first?" Finn asked the group.

"It was your idea, how about you go first, bro?" Puck suggested.

"Oh um, okay—let's see… I want to one day, find something that I love doing that also helps people," he said and nodded to himself, "What about you, Puck?"

"My goal is to bang every MILF in Hollywood," he said, smirking while the group laughed and most of the girls shook their heads in mock disgust, "I'm just kidding, maybe expand my pool cleaning business and start a band."

Each person took a turn, telling their hopes and dreams, wishing that one day it'll come true. Quinn still wanted to graduate Yale at the top of the class, only now she added that she wanted to become someone her daughter could be proud of. Mercedes wanted to get signed someday. Artie wanted to one day direct a full-length film. Tina wanted to have great senior year. Ryder wanted to get above average grades for all his classes by the end of the year.

When it was Brittany's turn, she said she wanted to graduate this year and she wanted to be happy while staring right at Santana. Santana felt a lump in her throat form when Brittany said those words while staring at her as if she was trying to say _you make me happy. _Then it was someone else's turn and their connection was broken though they kept glancing at each other through each person's turn.

Then, it was Santana's turn and all eyes were on her.

She was silent for a bit, gathering her thoughts while everyone waited. She took a breath and looked up, right at Brittany and spoke, "I hope and dream for a lot of things," she started "I still hope for the day my grandmother loves me again, I dream to be famous and not by doing something as desperate as eating a bull's testicle," the side of her lip quirked up in a half smile when she saw Brittany smiling at her.

She ignored the dumbfounded looks around her and continued as if she was speaking to only Brittany and that it was only two of them in that room.

"I dream to be famous, maybe for singing, maybe for acting—maybe even both," she said, "But what I hope for most right now is to have my Friday date nights back; I want to be able to take my best friend, my girlfriend, out to eat," her vision was getting blurry because of the unshed tears, she could barely make out Brittany's figure from where she sat, "I just want to be with her again and- and," and she was cut off when Brittany's figure got up and crossed over to her, enveloping her in a hug as her tears fell.

She barely noticed Quinn ushering everyone out of the room in between Brittany's hushes and soothing words of _it's okay _and _don't cry_.

"I-I'm _so _sorry," Santana whispered, still holding onto Brittany.

"What for?" Brittany asked.

"For crying, for breaking up with you, for being an idiot," she said hurriedly.

"Why did you?"

"I was scared, Britt," Santana said as she pulled back, wiping her eyes, "I didn't want to be one of those couples who lets the distance ruin them and forces them to break up; I didn't want us to have a fight and break up and never talk again, I need you in my life and if that meant only as a friend then I'd take it."

Brittany just looked at her, reaching up to brush away the tears on Santana's face. Santana reached up and took Brittany's hand in between hers and held it, eyes flickering between Brittany's.

Brittany sighed and smiled fondly at Santana, "You're silly, you'll always have me; we're best friends for life."

"Yeah?" Santana said hopefully.

"Of course," Brittany squeezed her hand.

"Britt?" Santana fidgeted with Brittany's fingers.

Brittany hummed, almost grinning at Santana's nervousness.

"What are- are we- will you be my girlfriend?" Santana stuttered, "I mean, again, like, officially?"

Brittany looked at Santana, still smiling but this time there was a certain glint in her eyes. "Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully as she leaned in so close that Santana could feel her breath on her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation, wanting to feel those lips on hers again but Brittany's mouth angled upward and gave her nose an affectionate peck.

She opened her eyes as Brittany said, "We'll see after you take me out on a date," she grinned, "On Friday," she finished, smiling at her.

Santana smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, on Friday."

Their attention was drawn away from each other by the knock on the door. They looked towards the door and saw Quinn looking in through the window, waving with Puck and Mercedes pushing each other behind her, trying to get a look as well.

Santana and Brittany laughed and waved back, to which Quinn gave a thumbs up and a smile in return.

It wasn't going to be easy, both girls knew this. But with support from their best friend and their love, Santana had a feeling that they're going to be alright; they'll work through it— One Friday at a time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For anyone who's reading this and are also following my other story, Pretty Strangers and Park Swings; I'll try and upload a new chapter soon but hopefully this tides you over. Also, I'll be uploading a nice Brittana Christmas one shot in the next few days so look out for that.

**Fun fact: **This was originally a dream I had and it was supposed to be VERY angsty but I just couldn't do angst, I loves my fluff. Also in that dream, it had Tina Fey reading out "confessions" and Santana's was really heartfelt and yeah.

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.

Grilled Cheesus out.


End file.
